Sonic Generations
by Mr. Jelly
Summary: On Sonics' twentieth birthday something goes horribly wrong and past will collide with future in this story of Sonic Generations. Ch.3 is supposed to be If a Chemical Plant Wasn't Cool Enough... It cut me off
1. Ch1: 20 Years

**SONIC GENETRATIONS**

AN: Wow, I'm everywhere with these stories! Aren't I? Well it would help if I had more support (And better ideas!) And I'm actually going to plan to work on this more. So support helps.

Welp, he we go. Also don't point out spelling errors. I have to use Wordpad for now and it has no spelling check. I don't own anything from SEGA or Star Trek. Live long and prosper.

**Ch.1: 20 Years**

**June 23rd, 1991, Green Hill Zone**

The Blue Blur raced through the striped green grass and plodded his feet down on the brown checkered dirt, leaving wisps of dirt in the air and the sound of feet slowly following trying to follow its source.

The source was a young colbalt hedgehog with red sneakers and gold buckles with a white cotton strap who could run at the speed of sound. His name, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Suddenly he halted to a stop for in his way was a small group of "Badniks" Tiny animal themed robots powered by animals themselves. They were created by a mad dictator named Dr. Robotnik, or, "Eggman", as he called the fat dictator.

_"Don't worry friends. I'll save you. I promise." _He promised this to the creatures.

**"INTRUDER. DANGER IMMINENT". **The Badniks turned around to face the threat.

**"SCANNERS SHOW JUST A HEDGEHOG. NOTHING MORE. THIS CAPTURE WILL BE SWEET."**

"Yeah! And my _eyes _say your just a lowly replica of a hornet with a stupid name called "Buzz Bomber."

**"DO NOT UNDERSTAND. MUST CAPTURE."**

"Exactly." He said with a grin.

He crouched down and started to spin in place rapidly in place, creating a dust cloud, and then zoomed off and in the blink of an eye, disapeared. A half second later, the robots exploded in a fiery inferno.

After a few seconds, a tiny squirrel scurried away from the rubble.

"Yeah!" The hedgehog screamed, who was now at the end of the fields and came cross a freshly painted sign of Robotnik, and a can of paint next to it.

"Grrr..." His hair stuck up, he lifted up the paint can and splashed it across the sign, crossing out the dictators' face and creating a sort of "peace" gesture.

"Hm..." He pondered, "Heh. I kind of like this."

He repeated to zoom off through the fields. Then suddenly, **"BOOM!"** A destructive sound emerged and the ground rumbled, he stopped for a second and shrugged, "Huh? I guess it was an Mobiusquake."

Than he proceeded to run again. **"RAWR!" **

"Ahh! What's that!"

He looked up towards the blue sky, but instead of blue there was a dark black and purple hole in the sky, and storm coluds had gathered and lightening had shot to the ground and set fire to the trees and bushes.

Then a huge shadowy and misty creature emerged from the hole with random transparent gears sprouted from its body. It proceeded to created shadowy balls with what appeared to be places sealed within them, and they were shot across the land and a large **CRASH **could be heard.

"Way. Past. Uncool."

Then the world turned white as he seemed to spiral out of it.

He saw visions before blacking out. In the first he had seven magic jewels circling him and became a golden being of power, in another he saw a black hedgehog with guns and they were fighting it out.

And in the last one he saw himself and what appeared to be an older colbalt hedgehog running beside him.

**June 23rd, 2012, Green Hill Zone**

"Guys, he'll be here, any, second!" Said a yellow two-tailed kitsune, running extremely fast and panting heavily.

He ran over to a beautifully decorated picnic table next to a mant of people.

**"ZOOM!"**

A blue blur raced into the forest ares next to the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something like that?"

"Suprise!" They all yelled in unision. "Happy twenty-ith birthday Sonic!"

They all spun around with a white cake in their hands and a blue symbol of a hedgehog on the middle.

"Woah! Really! A suprise party for little old me? You guys shouldn't have!"

"Well you deserve it my little Sonikku!" Said by a cute eightteen yearold pink hedgehog with a red dress.

"Thanks Amy. I can't believe you are all here! You guys really got me this time, I had no idea!"

"Heh, yeah right!" Tails said sarcastically.

"So what are we loligagging for? Come on! these gifts aren't going to open themselves."

The first to give a gift was the fox with a chilidog expertly designed and wrapped in a scarlet bow. Now this did didn't sound like much but sometimes Sonic's only thoughts are Chilidogs, they are also his favorite food.

"So do you like it?" The kitsune asked nervously.

"Like it?" Sonic said with a mouth full of dripping chili. "I love it!"

"Sonikku!" Said the pink female hedgehog, as she proceeded to bear hug Sonic.

"Ahh! Amy!" He held her back with one hand, and ate his chilidog in the other.

"So who's next?" A red echidna with spikes on his hands proceeded with a leather sack that could be put around your back.

"Hey Knuckles!"

"Sonic!" Exclaimed the echidna.

"Sonic and Knuckle Punch!" They exclaimed said in unsion. They rose their fists and fist pumped eachother, their "Sonic and Knuckle Punch."_ (You know, like the game. Sonic and Knuckels?)_

"So what did you get me?"? He said eyeing the bag.

"You'll see." The usually grumpy echidna with a grin.

He pulled at shiny golden ring glowing with ancient power and ancient writing engraved in the curves. It looked as it could way easily twenty lbs. But was actually almost as light as a feather.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed "A Power Ring! Those things are _incredibly _rare! And they have a half of the Chaos Emeralds' power! Where on _Mobius _didyou even get this!"

"I know a guy. Here, take it. Use it a little."

"I will!" Sonic rudely snatched it away and once he held it he automatically felt extreme energy and did a bunch of flips and ran around in circles to release it. He said he felt _blue_-er, if that's possible.

"Gee, thanks so much Knuklehead, Wahoo! Party!" Then for some reaso he started breakdancing.

Then there was a deep dark voice from the shadows.

"I think it's time somebody took that away from you, CHAOS CONTROL!"

The shadows blinked with light and then in front of the confused hedgehog appeared a black hedgehog with red highlights.

"Shadow?" Said the confused hedgehog, Sonic and Shadow may have been cool now, back then Shadow was evil and working for Eggman. He changed his ways and was presumed dead but came back fine. They were friends ever since.

"Yes, faker. I'm here. Everybody deserves a birthday, I never had one."

"Shadow..."

"Stop feeling sorry and have a present." Shadow smiled.

Shadow tossed Sonic a blood red box. Sonic saw the tag and rolled his eyes.

_To: Faker_

_From: The Ultimate Lifeform_

"Gee, thanks Shadow." He said sarcastically.

"Go ahead,open the box."

Sonic opened the box and his jaw dropped wide open.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" A worried Amy asked.

"So," Shadow said, "Do you like it."

He could only nod his head.

"I thought you would."

Inside was beautifully glowing golden gem, just radiating with chaos energy. A Chaos Emerald.

"Sh-Shadow, I don't know what to say."

"Save it, don't get used to it."

"Am I interupting?"

Sonic didn't turn around, he knew who it was.

"Blaze!" He exclaimed. He whirled around to meet the new comer emerging from a dimension portal.

"Why are you here?"

Blaze was a purple cat from another dimension who guarded the Sol Emeralds a dimensional counter part of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Well," She said. "I was doing research and saw today was your birthday and came in a hurry."

"You shouldn't have!" He exclaimed.

He was blushing slightly. He remembered his adventure with her against Eggman Nega. Especially the last part, they were holding hands, over looking the planet in their superforms, until they were yanked away to their own dimension. He thought she looked just as beautiful as when she had super power shining her eyes and face.

He saw she was blushing also, he guessed that was a good sign. But he could never tell who he had a crush on and who he loved. He'd said he'd never fall in love but there were so many times with others he couldn't tell if he liked them or not.

"I had trouble getting here, the space portals are acting odd right now."

"Well come on!" The Blue Blur exclaimed, "Have some cake!" He smiled, she smiled back.

"I have a gift for you."

"Really? What is it!"

"This." She pulled out a brown box and handed it to him, he opened it and inside was a videogame console from her dimension.

"Woah, a videogame! Can I still use it?"

"Yes, they are almost exactly the same technology as your consoles. It has a few games in their already."

"Thanks!" He exclaimed excitedly. "It's been awhile, how 'bout a hug?"

The two akwardly walked towards eachother and hugged. Nobody said a _word._

"Um... Thanks." She said akwardly. "I actually missed you a bit.

"I didn't because I knew you'd come back as you said."

"You know, I have a gift for you." Said a voice from the crowd.

She flew over their heads and swooped down to the ground. It was Rouge the Bat. She was a white,beautiful bat who liked to mess with Knuckles and steal the Master Emerald. She was twenty-three.

"Come here." She winked at him. He was madly blushing now.

"Uhh... O-okay." He said akwardly. he walked over to her and this action suprised him.

"Hey Big Blue, this is for you." She yanked him closer and pressed her lips against his with compassion and warmth. Sonics' eyes were wide but then he thought, _"Hey, why not?"_

"Oh, my, Chaos." Somebody muttered from the crowd.

He started to kiss her back and his eyes colsed and his arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart Sonic was blushing even more and his tail was wagging uncontrollably. Rogue saw and winked at him.

"Happy Birthday Big Blue."

Amy started to fume and was going to pull her "Piko Piko Hammer" when suddenly Tails grabbed her arm and shook his head no.

Blaze was a little mad to but didn't show as she was using a technique from a show Silver showed her called, "Kolinar."

"L-le-et's get on with it huh." Sonic started to walk over to eat his cake before the other presents.

He figured he had enough presents for now until purple misty hole ripped open the sky, forming storm clouds and lightening hitting the ground setting trees and dhrubbery on fire. Then a frightening black shadowy and purple creature with transparent misty gears sprouting from its body crawled through it and roared, shaking the ground.

"Ahh what is that thing!" Screamed a frightened Charmy Bee.

The entire group screamed and shouted as the monster created shadowy balls with places inside and sucked them all up through the balls.

"No!" Screamed the colalt hedgehog. He ran at the speed of sound and leaped in the air, trying to prepare a homing attack but instead was swatted to the ground unconsious. The last thing he saw was the world going white.

He awoke to a completely blank world. He walked around to see his surroundings when hecame to a familiar field but was stripped of life and color. He saw something catch his eye. A lifeless and colorless two tailed figure.

"Oh no." He muttered. He sat down and cried.


	2. Ch2: Déjà vu

Sonic Generations

**A/N: Hey, I checked on this at like 5:14, the day I** **released it and I was like **_**"Okay, if somebody already reviewed, I'd go crazy." **_**And somebody reviewed (Thx AJ T.H.!) So, I started this chapter on the **_**same **_**day, hope you like it. (The Star Trek references were live long and prosper and Kolinar.)**

**Everything belongs to SEGA. WEEE!**

**Ch.2: ****Déjà vu**

**June 23****rd****, ?, The Blank Space**

"Oh Chaos no, Tails." Sonic muttered as he was weeping. He couldn't recall the last time he wept, probably because he never did. But this was different, Tails was more than a friend, he was a _brother._

"Why!" Sonic pounded his fist into the ground hard and slammed his head. "Why him, why me? It's not fair!"

The cobalt hedgehog continued to weep for the lifeless husk of his brother when he heard an odd sound.

"Psst! Hey, listen! Psst!"

"Huh?" His ears pricked up, "Who are you?" He said trying to wipe the tears and pat his dampen fur.

"Me? Oh, I'm no good at long winded introductions, my names Zonic the Zone Cop. You know, like your name but with a _Z."_

"What's a 'Zone Cop?' And how do you know my name?"

"I can't answer that now, heck, I'm not even supposed to be here but you need a push in the right direction. I can't stay long so listen up. That creature took your friends and drained their life, their not dead but you can save them."

"Wait, what?"

"Listen! You see those fields, without the color?"

"Yeah, so?"

"_So _go through it! You know, like your old adventures! That's all I can tell you!"

"Um, thanks?"

"No prob! Pleasure meeting you Sonic!" He shook his hand eagerly, while the Blue Blur was still confused.

"Goodbye forever, or maybe not, who knows? We!" Then the odd man, or, at least he thought he was, disappeared in a flash of white light.

"That was odd, should I take his advice? The guy seems, _odd._" He looked over at the colorless Tails, and then at the fields.

"Well, if there's any way of saving my bro, I have to take it!" He rose from the ground heroically, and sped off in the blink of an eye, into, (Dramatic Pause) The Unknown Zone!

**June 23****rd****, ?, The Unknown Zone**

The Blue Blur zoomed through the area, passing gracefully through the area, and trying to figure everything out. The place was blank when he went in, but for some odd reason, as he ran everything behind him seem to regain color and life.

"_Well that's, odd." _He thought, not that color and life was restoring but the fact that he felt like he'd been there once before, a very long time ago. He took in the surroundings, checker pattern dirt, green striped grass, spinning flowers.

Yes, it was coming back to him now but he couldn't remember. He was in his thoughts when he thought he saw a young blue hedgehog lying unconscious, just his imagination he thought.

Enjoying the speed and forgetting the matter at hand, he almost smashed straight into a group of animal themed robots.

"_What the!" _He thought, _"Badniks! Haven't seen those in a long time."_

He ran back just to see and sure enough there were.

He saw Buzz Bombers, and Moto Bugs, and Catekillers, and some smashed remains off some Badniks.

"**OH NO! THE INRUDER IS BACK. PLEASE DO NOT HARM US!"**

"Huh? What are you talking about, I just came here! And what's with you hunk of junks? Eggman gone back to his _Genesis _Bots?"

"**FORGET THE FALLEN COMRADE. ELIMINATE! ELIMINATE!"**

A Buzz Bomber charged a proton beam and fired it at him. Sonic easily dodged and spin attacked the robots as they blew up to a fiery inferno.

"Too easy!" He exclaimed as he dashed off again through a cave where he came across some sort of narrow passage way with a watery chasm below.

"Woah!" He screamed as it echoed. "Don't wanna fall in there!"

Then the waters bubbled and smoked.

"What the-" He never got to finish the end for a large red chrome painted machine in the form of some sort of piranha leaped from it, giving off gas fumes.

"Ah!" He screamed, as he started to run so fast, he almost _boosted _as a blue flickering aura began fluctuating around him, but the piranha bot was too fast, as it chewed off the path behind him.

"_How am I going to escape?" _ He thought when suddenly it hit him, literally. Debri from path flyng in the air smacked him on the head and he remembered the Power Ring Knuckles gave him was in his bag.

He opened up while trying to keep ahead and pulled out the ring and it glowed brightly and in the blink of an eye, Sonic was out the cave, flickering a dark blue.

He put the ring back and continued to jog on ahead; he was a little tired from the energy, like one massive sugar rushes after effects. He came across a sign with Eggman's face on it. Then he remembered on all his adventures, on the other side of the Robotnik sign there was a painted on image of peace.

He flipped it around to see a sloppily made peace gesture, maybe one of his first ones. He wondered why that could be.

He exits the area to find Tails still in husk form. He fell to his knees.

"TAILS! I'VE LOST YOU! CURSE YOU ZONIC! YOU TRICKED ME!"

He had no energy left to shout, so he cried. Then, the husk started to shine. Sparkles appeared at the feet and made its way up, showing color and the body started moving slightly.

He looked up and smiled, he cried harder, but not of sorrow, but of joy! His friend was alive! Tails eyes were closed and he slowly opened them to a shining cerulean. Tails blinked slowly as he became aware of his surroundings, a white area, colorful Green Hills, and… Sonic!

"Sonic!"

"Tails!"

The two ran towards each other and hugged one another tightly.

"Oh man buddy… I-I missed you so much! What happened?"

"I-I missed you to Sonic. Oh Chaos it was horrible like that. Imagine nothing but cold and suffering for past the end of time, and multiply it by three-hundred. I felt I was going to be stuck in a white limbo forever. Brrr! "

"Oh that must've been horrible!"

"It was, h-how did you find me, what happened, where's our friends?"

"I wish I could tell you Tails." He said as he stared out to the endless void. "I really wish I could."

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed, "What's that?" He pointed over to the area where Sonic just went through because seeming to be floating gold letters wrote itself out in front of the area, fading in and out until it finished.

It read:

_Green Hill Zone_


	3. Ch3: If a Chemical Plant Wasn't Cool Eno

**SONIC GENETRATIONS**

AN: I'm now having help from a girl on here called "Aj the human" who has been quite kind in the reviews. So if anyone one else likes the story feel free to review.

And well there's only one thing to say. Except this...

If there's anyone who would like to help me design covers for some of my stories it would be much appreciated.I do not own anything from SEGA.

**Ch.3: If a Chemical Plant Wasn't Cool Enough...**

**June 23rd, 1991, Green Hill Zone**

Let's go back to the _other _Sonic now, and give the two some time to themselves.

The young blue hedgehog moaned before opening his eyes. He saw he was at the end of Green Hill Zone, safe and sound. Or so he thought.

When Sonic came to completely he got up and moaned. He stood up shakily, and threw up on the grass. He wiped his mouth and looked around in front of him, everything seemed to be in order.

The animals were jumping, the breeze was cooloing, the sun was shining. There were a few slight burn marks in the shape of feet on the ground but he didn't bother to think about it.

He tried to remember what happened and remembered a giant monster thing and the world going white.

He thought it was just a little farfetched and looked at the barf. _"Rancid Chilidogs." _He thought and smiled, completely oblivious. He started to run again and when he got through he exit to a very blank world.

**June 23rd, ?, Blank Space**

"What the!" He shouted. The entire place seemed to be blank and lifeless. "I don't get it!" He said.

"After I cleared that place, in a couple miles or so there should have been another area! I don't get this!"

He tried to walk around and get used to these surroundings when nearby he saw a teenage two tailed fox and a strange blue hedgehog. He could here them talking.

"Don't worry Tails! I missed you but I got to check out those weird buildings there. Don't ask why, just a little "friend" told me to do so." Tails was the foxes' name, the young blue one guessed.

"I don't want to see you go again. I missed you enough."

"Neither do I buddy, but I think it's the only way to save our friends."_"Friends?" _Thought the young Sonic.

"I'll be back soon, and you know it."

"Okay, just be careful. Okay So-"

The sound was interupted by a **"ZOOM!"**, and the man was gone, leaving the kitsune in the dust. The fox huffed.

"Always in a rush." _"Woah!' _The young Sonic thought, _"That was way past cool!"_

The young hedgehog ran up to the fox to see if he could help. He came from behind and tapped on his shoulder. Up close the two tailed fox appeared to be twelve or so. The fox turned around and staggered backwards.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "That _was _quick! I didn't think you'd back so soon!"

"Okay..." Sonic said akwardly. "I'm going to go there now to help save your friends. Seeya!" He pointed to the wierd buildings and ran off.

"Wait, what?"

It was to late, the hedgehog zoomed off, leaving a very confused fox in his dust.

**November 24th, 1992, Unknown Zone**

Upon closer inspection the "Weird Buildings" seemed to be full of metal, pipes, valves, and Chemcials.

_"Duh! A Chemical Plant!" _He thought. He walked through at first, trying to see what was dangerous and what wasn't, so when he ran through he would know what to watch out for.

"Okay, I think i got this." He showed a cocky smile and zoomed off quicker then you could say "Super Sonic." The clanging of metal and bubbling chemicals wasn't annoying enough, they're were some of Doctor Eggmans new Badniks.

One of them, some kind of giant spider, dropped down from a steel web and hoisted him to the ceiling where if he did escape, he would break his leg. Then, if his delimma wasn't bad enough, a countdown clock appeared underneath it, starting from ten seconds. _Seconds_!

"Oh Chaos, Oh Chaos, Oh Chaos! Help me! Give me an idea, any!"

_"10, 9, 8,7-"_

The a brilliant idea came and struck him like punch in the face. he started wiggle out easily by slightly vibrating his molocules. he waited for the right moment to leap out.

_"4, 3,"_

"NOW!" He screamed aloud.

He leaped away, and just when it exploded, the blast carried him on to a antigravity platform where he could rest. Though the landing wasn't as smooth as he could have hoped for.

He smacked against the metal hard, a little hot from the scraps of the explosion and a shard of metal cut his arm, making him bleed out quite a bit.

"Aghh!" He shouted. "Somebody help me!" He knew nobody could here him but it was worth a shot. Then after fifteen minutes of screaming and silent sobbing he gave up.

Then, as if by magic, a yellow flying fox, about seven years of age flew up to the platform.

"Do you needhelp sir?" The fox asked. Sonic didn't care how he flew up.

"Yes! Oh Chaos help me! Can you get some one?" Sonic asked pleadingly.

"No, but I'll help." He said cheerfully.

"How? Agh!" he cried in pain clutching his arm.

"Give me one second." He turned around, and the fox had two bushy tails, could this be the other fox? No, he wasn't tall or old enough to be, what was it again? _"Tails?"_

Sonic thought the child left him to die. right when he thought it was over, the fox returned with some sort of kit with a red cross on it.

"Where'd you get that?" Sonic asked.

"Nevermind that." Said the fox. "You are hurt and you need help." The fox opened the kit and pulled out some bandages to cover the wound. Sonic would wince in pain but tried to keep calm.  
"Okay, you're fine." Said the fox, he put up the rest of the bandages and closed the kit.

"Hey, I'm better now. Um, thanks kid. If you don't mind me asking, what's you're name?"

"Promise not to tell?" Sonic bit his lips but said yes. "It's Miles, I _hate _it."

"Okay I guess I have to call you something else, how about... Hmm... Tails!"

"Yay! I have a nickname! Thanks, er... What's your name?"

"Me?" Sonic said, he wanted to impress the kid. I mean he was 11, being saved by a seven or eight year old was not very "hero" worthy.

"I'm the Blue Blur, the Fastest Thing Alive. I'm the one and only... Sonic _the _Hedgehog!"

"Cool! How fast can you go?" He smiled, he liked this kid.

"Oh, just about... the speed of freakin' sound!"

"I doubt that!" He said. He was a sciency child, and that didn't sound very realistic.

"Then check this!" He picked up Tails with his good arm and ran all the way to the enterance in 1.2 seconds.

"Wow! That's amzing! Can you go back again?"

"Well sure! Here we go!" **"ZOOM!" **And once again they were back.

"You're really cool Sonic!" This made him feel good. "Let's get outta here, I don't think this place is good at _all _for anyone to be in."

The pair ran out to the blank area once again. Now how to explain this.

**June 23rd, ?, Blank Space**

When fox saw he got extremely scared.

"What's happened! What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure what's going on here Tails. I just know somebody has to stop it."

"Hey, what's going on!" The kitsune pointed at a lifeless and collorless husk of a young woman, and her feet started to sparkle, going up and coloring her. She was a pink hedgehog with green eyes and a red dress. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

She looked at the unfamiliar surroundings and then at the blue hedgehog. Her face widened and she smiled.

"Sonic!" She immediately ran over and hugged him tightly, squeezing the life out of him.

"Gag! Get off! This is way past uncool!" The girl immediately released him.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry my little Sonikku!" Then she looked at how young the hedgehog looked.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "You look younger everyday! What's your secret?"

"Uh... Run fast?" he said akwardly. he thought she was extremely attractive, but at the same time, extremely annoying.

"Come on Tails, let's move on!" He said quickly.

"Uh, OK- Ah!" Sonic grabbed his arm and quickly yanked him away and they sped off at the speed of sound.

"Hey! What was that for?" An angry Tails yelled.

"Sorry, don't wan't to be arround her. I don't know her and and she knows me. Pretty stalkerish."

"I understand."

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What?" Tails said.

"A couple things, who are your parents and why were you in there?"

"Well, my mom is Julie Prower, and my dad is Doctor Miles Prower the IV. My house burned down and they died." He sounded sad at the last part, so Sonic tried to change the subject.

"So..." He said nervously. "How'd you get there?"

"Oh, that. I'm interested in science and stuff, and the Chemical Plant really intrigued me, and, well, here I am!"

"Huh." Sonic said. "So you wanna stay with a way past cool guy like me?"

The foxes mouth turned to a great smile and his eyes danced.

"Yes!" He said eagerly. He hugged Sonic and he hugged him back. This was the start of a new friendship. A hedgehog with super speed and a two tailed flying fox.

"Hey, what's that?" Sonic asked, Tails had some sort of extremely expensive looking key strapped to his waist with a rope.

"Oh, that? I dunno." He told him.

"Well it doesn't go to that old musty chemical plant. I wonder where..."


End file.
